Malicious truth
by Mackenziefalls
Summary: When the Cullens move to a new town, they find them self befriending a human, a human who like bella, her life always seems to be in danger, please read to find out more XD


But did you see his eyes? I knew my imagination was wondering on the impact his eyes had on me. Impact, something that will never hit me. Sorry a bit of Vampire humor there. My lack of sarcasm in the last fifteen years must have affected my personality. Well I guess that's it, I've been a vampire for fifteen years to this day, fifteen years, one hour, two minutes and fifty one seconds, fifty two, fifty three. All you can do is count in this never ending form of death, a hell where you are trapped in your body and unable to escape. Well for some. My name is Dallas in my human life, my friends called me Dally, well at least i think they did, I can never remember. I remember who I was bitten by too well. Bella Cullen. I'd gotten too close to the family, too close to Bella. We were past graduation, i'd talked Bella and Edward into going to UBC in Canada, the scenery was a gorgeous plateau compared to the never ending places where I'd grown up. I was Canadian born, and nineteen when I was turned. I remember driving to Vancouver with encouragement in my heart, and money in my wallet. The one thing I loved about Bella, is she never wanted to spend money, so I had saved up enough money for my first year of University, that was a huge deal in my family. It wasn't that money was short, it was just that there wasn't plenty to go around. I had two brothers, both younger by fifteen years, I always had to babysit the little twerps, Bella would help.

I remember in my human life I could always sense when something was going to happen, I'd had a bit of an instinct you could say, a hunch. After three excruciatingly pain filled days I found my power, Long awaited idea after I'd how some Vampires were unique in that way. I wasn't too unique, i was more like Alice. All I had to do was concentrate on some one, and I would see their future past and present, like reading their life's story's. I was good at it by now, and i could tune out what i didn't want to hear.

Back to Bella Cullen. Bella, Alice and I were at the movies one night. Walking into the theatre, I could taste the frost on my tongue, a chill i always enjoyed. An hour and a half later, after walking out of the best movie as i had explained to Alice time and time again, i was shot. The last thing i remember seeing were black eyes, beating black eyes ever breath he took were patched to the pulse of my heart. His toothy smile, his canine teeth over exaggerated in his beautiful, no, beyond beautiful features. I was going to fall in love with the man who was going to murder me while walking out of a movie theatre after a matinee. What the hell. I could have sworn before he left he whispered, " in fifteen". That's when i felt the sensation of flying, i thought heaven was calling down upon my shaking body in the middle of Vancouver. I could hear the voice of Carlisle Cullen, of a worried Edward, and an anxious Bella. I heard her whisper, "i am so sorry Dally..."

That's when i felt it. The blood surging pain, the curdle in the potion, the one ingrediant that didn't mix, and it was my blood. My eyes opened in shock, i couldn't pull a scream together, i had the sudden feeling that i would need my energy, i listened to myself for once, and concentrated on him, the one who shot the nearly fatal bullet.

Fifteen years, two hours, two minutes and fifty one seconds, fifty two, fifty three, fifty four. The red blur of an alarm clock is nearly as annoying as having over "blood shot" eyes for a year, the closest word to describe them i guess, they were a powerful striking red with over sketched features, one a beauty queen would die for. I was gorgeous, people would turn as i passed by them on an overcrowded street. Bella explained it at when i woke up, to tell you the truth i nearly killed her then i found out why she did it, by listening to her voice in the back of my head, i understood and knew more about the people in the room, then they did about themselves, i felt horrible for Alice.

Back to the guy who shot me. Well, he _was _a Vampire, and i was his _singer_, like Edward and Bella. According to Edward he had been stalking me and he did not know why he planned on approaching me like that. According to Alice, his plans always seemed to change, but they had always been for the better.

I found out tonight, at exactly fifteen years to the second, he was in the Cullen residence, in my room, on my bed, staring, his eyes flared in my direction. His hair was a golden blond and windswept. It was between ear and neck length and flicked in all directions. He was no was nineteen when he was turned, in the south, during a war over Texas, just like Jasper. He was over sensitive to destiny, and always knew where to go and what to do. He'd researched about me, he wanted me, to turn me, he knew he loved me, by the way he felt inside. He stalked me for the past fifteen years, he said he needed me, but he promised himself fifteen years. His name was Lucas, and he was my heroine. I knew it was right, i'd checked Back to in his mind of course. Did i mention that amazingly there wasn't ANYONE i couldn't read, i was quite proud of myself. But, back to Lucas, well he said that was the only way that he thought i'd end up that way, he couldn't do it himself, and that was the best way. I guess you have to trust destiny.

I knew the second i looked into his eyes I would go back into my own little world, reading his thoughts of me, i felt so self absorbed, it was pitiful.

But did you see his eyes? Was what i kept telling myself. I got up to tell Bella, and remembered where he'd gone. He went to talk to Carlisle for some reason i just couldn't stop taking him into me, why bother read his reasoning when he was there. It was 9:52. I knew i might still have some time to talk to Bella before Edward got his way, just maybe. Then i heard a knock at my door, it was Alice, how did i not see that coming.


End file.
